


Passion

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee - Freeform, M/M, prompts, three-sentence fic, tol_eressea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo's passion for Sam is stirred as he watches Aragorn marry Arwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at Tol_Eressea for OTP Summer Dreams Month. We were challenged to write a Frodo/Sam or Sean/Elijah fic comprised of exactly three sentences, and based on a member's prompt. This prompt came from Shirebound: Frodo/Sam. In Minas Tirith, witnessing the King's wedding gives them ideas.

Frodo almost giggles when he sees Aragorn forget decorum and just grab Arwen, kissing her with such passion that they might have been standing there alone rather than in front of all the citizens of Minas Tirith. Sneaking a quick, sidelong glance at Samwise, he's pleased to see the tips of the young gardener's ears have turned pink at the sight.  


Once they return to Hobbiton, Frodo plans to see how much more of Sam's body he can cause to blush when he kisses him that same way, showing him that passion runs as deeply in hobbits as it does in kings.


End file.
